


Sewin'

by Whitmania



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/pseuds/Whitmania
Summary: She likes it when he's nervous





	Sewin'

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Slightly creepifying.

  
Author's notes: Slightly creepifying.  


* * *

Sewin'

## Sewin'

Pins and Needles  
by belasera  
A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend: All recognizable characters, etc. belong not to me, but to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox, and no money is being made here. The story, however, is mine. 

"No way reavers sew" 

"Well, a `course they sew, your skin ain't gonna just put itself onto their clothes." 

"I don't reckon it's even half true." 

"It's the gorram truth, girl." 

`You mean to say you think they got needles and thread? Do they carry around a little kit, you reckon, maybe one of those wee stuffed tomatoes to stick their pins in?" 

Kaylee starts laughing, but Jayne's frown seems stuck permanent like. 

"This ain't funny, not nearly." 

In the dim night of the dining room, they sat side by side at the table, Jayne rocked back on his chair, trying to edge away from Kaylee's curious fingers. She had the hem of his t-shirt snuck up on his belly as she worried the neat black stitches where a gunshot used to be. 

"I wish you wouldn't talk on it whiles it's my flesh your poking at, it's damnable creepy." 

He let his chair thump hard as he leaned forward to shoo her hand out of his space. She just looked up at him with a cocked little smile. 

"Just so neat, way you sew right up like that. How many stitches you got anyway?" 

Jayne can't help but feel warm, just a bit. No one's ever counted his wounds before. 

"Eleven this time. Six after the train job. 23 from River..." 

He stopped as she snaked her hand out again, started pushing up his t-shirt real slow, so he could stop her anytime. He didn't. She got to that long pale scar across his chest and just stared. 

"I'd forgot." 

"Yeah, well, reavers ain't the only thing in the `verse likes to do some violence now and again." 

He said it without malice, and without his earlier trace of fear. Kaylee knew he didn't like the mention of reavers, that's why she'd said it in the first place. Not to be mean, not to tease even, but just because it gave her a strange bit of thrill to see Jayne nervous. It wasn't like Simon bein' nervous around her, always lookin like a jackrabbit `bout to bolt if she so much as pinched him. No, Jayne got edgy and tight like something `bout to spring, fight not flight. She wished she could make him nervous `bout something other than cannibals, wished she could make him nervous in that sweet way, just by herself. But she'd take what she could get. 

She ran her finger along the bit of raised flesh and smiled slowly. 

"Maybe it's the girl reavers do the sewin'. D'ya think there's girls?" 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Sewin'**   
Series Name:   **Sewin'**   
Author:   **belasera**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **het**  |  **2k**  |  **10/12/05**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne   
Pairings:  Jayne/Kaylee   
Summary:  She likes it when he's nervous   
Notes:  Slightly creepifying.   
Prequel to:  Pins and Needles   
  



End file.
